The Adoring Gaze
by SLU123
Summary: Riley was catching herself staring at Maya's gorgeous blonde hair, and Maya was staring into her best friends beautiful brown eyes. It was like, after all these years of friendship; they were seeing each other for the first time.


Riley and Maya have been best friends since as long as they could remember. If memory serves them correctly, it was in pre-school and Maya was sitting on the swings all alone at recess. Riley being the nice, sweet person she is went to go and talk to the lonely girl in hopes of maybe making a new friend. Little did they know, roughly 8 years later in seventh grade, they would not only be friends, but the best of friends, forever. And, maybe even one day sooner than they expected, more than that.

The two girls ate lunch in the cafeteria together everyday. Most days their friends Farkle and Lucas accompanied them, but not today. Farkle was out sick, which was very weird and should have been a sign in itself that today was going to be different, and Lucas had decided that his English paper was more important and went to eat his lunch in the library.

"Hey darlin', I guess it's just lunch for two today." Maya smiled widely.

"Yep, just us!" said Riley excitedly. She hadn't gotten a lot of alone time with her friend recently because Maya was at home dealing with some family drama.

"Is it just me, or is Farkle not being at school weirding you out too?" asked Maya.

"No, it's extremely weird. I swear he hasn't had a day off since that virus of '09!" Riley chuckled at the memory. "He texted me earlier to make sure Dad got his history paper though."

"Of course he did." Maya rolled her eyes at the obvious Farkle quirk. Even if that boy was on his death bed he would still want his homework handed in on time.

There was silence between the girls now, mostly because Riley didn't know how to reply to an eye roll. But in these few brief seconds, it's like both girls instantly got the same sudden feeling, and they straight away knew what it was. Riley was catching herself staring at Maya's gorgeous blonde hair, and Maya was staring into her best friends beautiful brown eyes. It was like, after all these years of friendship; they were seeing each other for the first time.

Things soon got awkward and they both broke eye contact. Neither of the girls said anything about it and carried out their lunch like nothing happened. Afterwards, the girls had different classes to get to, but even though they weren't together it was like their brains were in synch. They only had one thing on their minds: each other.

That night the girls thought it best to discuss with their parents what they were feeling. Maya talked to her mum about her newfound attraction to Riley, and Riley talked about hers to both her mum and dad.

Weirdly enough, both sets of parents were giving really great advice and were generally being very open and accepting about everything. In fact, they both came out of these conversations with a whole new attitude to the matter. How they adored their parents at a time like this. It gave the girls a brand new confidence in themselves and their sexualities that they never had before. They really felt ready to be able to tell each other about their feelings. Which is exactly what they decided to do now that they knew everything was going to be okay.

The next day at school was a very interesting one to say the least. They obviously couldn't talk in class, so they waited until recess. They both sat down with their food and instantly knew that something needed discussing.

"So.. I need to talk to you!" they exclaimed in unison.

"You first!" they both said, soon bursting out laughing.

Riley insisted that Maya go first. This was it. The blonde took a big, deep breath and braced herself for the repercussions of putting her heart on the line.

"I just need to talk to you about yesterday. This really isn't easy for me to say, but yesterday at lunch, something changed between us. I could just feel it. I-I think I might have feelings for you, Riley. Deep feelings, that I'm pretty scared of to be honest." Maya looked up from her twiddling fingers to study her friends face. Something told her she would want to remember this moment.

"It's funny, that was exactly what I wanted to say to you." smiled Riley. "I spent all last night thinking about it. It was like I was really noticing you for the first time and I felt something change between us too. For the better, of course. I really do love you, Maya."

"I love you too, Riles. Always have, always will." Maya beamed. She now had a grin ear to ear. "So, what do you say? Do you want to make this official?" she asked, biting her lip in anticipation of Riley's answer.

"I've never wanted anything more. Of course I do, Maya." the bubbly brunette smiled.

All they could do now was just kept gazing adoringly at each other with not a care in the world. All was great with the universe.

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! This is just a tiny little one-shot that I was inspired to write. I hope you enjoyed it! xx_


End file.
